Olympus Lies: Memories
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: The three Demigods of the 'Big Three' are not who they believe themselves to be. They are shrouded in a world of mystery, lies, and betrayal. will they find out who they really are, or will they continue to be lied to? full sum inside!
1. Prologue

**Olympus Lies: Memories**

**Full Summery: **The three Demigods of the 'Big Three' are not who they believe themselves to be. They are shrouded in a world of mystery, lies, and betrayal. Will they find out who they really are, or will they continue to be lied to? Zeus hates Percy because he is Poseidon's son, or is it more deeper than that? Artemis hates Orion for being an 'arrogant pig'. He was a child of Poseidon. He was loyal to his loved ones and could never do what the myths said. Even in those times. Artemis has hidden a dark secret that not even Zeus knows about.

**The beginning of this story was going to be part of a another story, but I thought that this would be a good start for this story.**

**I do not own PJO or Apple.**

**Key.**

"Speak" Normal talk

_'Your' Thoughts_ and Logos

**"Mind" **Deities talking

_**'Mortal' **_Deities thoughts

* * *

**Olympus Lies: Memories**

**New York sound, 2005**

Five people were running for there lives in the pouring rain from monsters and no, not the monsters of the of the human race.(killers, Child molesters, rapists, etc., etc.) The monsters these children are running from the monsters that were thought nonexistent for millennia. They were heading towards a hill, and if you looked really close you would see a slight shimmer at the crest of the hill.

The five children that were running from the monsters were two girls and three guys. Two of the children were running in front of the rest. The girl looked no older than seven, her hair was blonde and was starting to curl. We circle around to see her face beaded in sweat and pain from running so much, her eyes are a frightened stormy gray, as if storm clouds were circling in her eyes. The girl also held a bronze dagger in a tight reverse grip. The boy beside her looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, his hair was a sandy blonde. His eyes were a light sky blue, as if the sky itself was captured in his eyes. The boy held a hand and a half broad sword that was also bronze in make. Behind the two blondes were another boy and girl. They looked no older than fourteen. Both of the boy and girl have raven black hair. The boys hair is unkempt and wild, while the girls is spiky in the front and long in the back. The boy had eyes as green as the calm sea on a summer night under the stars. The girl had eyes as electric blue as lightening streaking across the sky on a stormy night. The boy held a bronze trident with water swirling at the tips of the prongs **(Riptide as a trident.)**, while the girl held a spear that was crackling with electricity at the tip. The last boy was in the back of their group. This boy looked to be about twelve with curly brown hair, and brown eyes. The boy looked as if he was skipping, but in reality he was trotting. He was holding a pair of reed pipes.

The five children were Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, Thalia 'Thals' (only Percy calls her that) Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Grover Underwood, satyr protector.

"We have to get to the hill!" Luke yelled to the other two demigods and satyr, while holding on to Annabeth's hand and running towards said hill. "No Shit!" Percy and Thalia said in unison. They heard a bellowing roar behind them. Percy turned his head to see what was behind them. What he saw made his blood skyrocket. Behind them was the beast that killed his mother and nearly killed Thalia. The beast was eight feet tall **(tell me if I'm wrong)**, muscles as thick as Heracles' or Ares', the top half of his body looked normal, well normal if you're a body builder, and soaked from the pounding rain. The bottom half of his body was hairy, matted to his body, and soaked from the pounding rain. The beast's head was the head of a bull with a bronze ring thudding against its upper lip and its beady eyes boring into Percy, even with its piss poor vision. The beast held a omega battle axe in both hands, and the funniest thing about the monster is that it wore a white pair of _Fruit of the Loom _briefs as its only covering. This beast is the infamous Minotaur in the Greek myths. The Minotaur lifted its head and sniffed the air. It sniffed once and its eyes widened. The Minotaur bellowed a low sound as if it was whimpering. The monster did not have time to swing its axe, when it felt three prongs of Percy's trident enter its stomach. The Minotaur looked down at the demigod to see his eyes swirling gold and the color of fresh spilt blood. "Die you fucking pile of beef." Percy said in calm anger. Before the Minotaur exploded into golden dust it saw that the other demigod's eyes were swirling gray and a light black (Luke), a forest green and a light red (Thalia), and a light gray and light gold (Annabeth), then it picked up its axe and slashed Percy in the stomach.

The Minotaur exploded into dust, and three bat like creatures took his place. " The _Erinyes_. Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone how are you doing this fine night?" Percy said with a sadistic grin on his face. " You shall die first, Son of Poseidon!" Alecto screamed at Percy.

Alecto lunged at Percy with her talons raised to cut him to pieces. Alecto got within five feet of Percy, But before she could get any closer a spear was lodged in the middle of her chest. Percy turned to look behind him to see Thalia in the 'Spartan throw' stance.

Percy looked at her and said in a booming voice not his own, **" Ah, the graceful Hunter saves the Paladin once again." **She looked at him and blushed a light red. Thalia swore that she saw his eyes change from the sea green that she knew to a swirling gold and the color of fresh spilt blood. She looked around to see Luke and Annabeth on the top of the hill unconscious and she turned to see Percy drop like a rock with a large gash on his stomach. Thalia felt dizzy from throwing her spear at Alecto. She dropped to the ground hard with an audible thud. Before she blacked out she saw time slow in one spot, while in another a black darkness swirled with the smell of death and decay. The third anomaly was as if the power of the hunt was concentrated on that plot of land. The fourth was the smell of a construction site. The last was a swirl of golden coins with different smells. After she saw the last anomaly she blacked out.

A man came out of the time field the man was 7" 1' tall with blood red hair that had golden and sea green streaks through it. His body was built like a swimmer. The man swore a golden robe with blood red trimming. He had a crown of gold, sea green, Electric blue and Tartarean iron ( blacker than stygian). The man held a Trident that radiated enough power to crush Olympus, destroy Mt. Tram, and still have enough power to sustain its holder for the rest of time in his right hand, while in his left hand he held a bronze Spartan helm. The man's eyes were pools of bright blood red and gold.

The next person was also a man and he came out of the swirling blackness that smelt of death and decay. This man was 6"5' tall with hair as black as the inside of a grave. The man was a skinny man of average build. He wore a black robe trimmed with very light gray. The man held a black scythe in his right hand and he held a black bound book in his left hand. The Weapon radiated an air of death and sorrow. The man's eyes are a swirling black with a very light gray specks dotting the iris.

The third person was a woman with a hight of 6" 9' and her hair was a light red with thin streaks of electric blue and forest green flowing verticly down her hair. The woman's body hand all of the right curves in all the right places, she also had D-cup breasts. The woman wore a robe that hugged her body and was colored a light red with forest green trimming The woman had a crown of electric blue, sea green, forest green, and a light red. The woman held a spear that was sparking with lightening and a forest green in her right hand, while in her left, she held a light red I-pad. The woman's spear has the same power as the first man's weapon.

The fourth was a woman with gray hair with thin light streaks of gold. The woman's height was 6" 8' tall. The woman's body also had the curves in all the right places, with D-cup breasts. The woman wore a light gold robe with gray trimming. The woman held a rolled up blueprint of some Architectural marvel in her left hand, while in her right hand she held a spear that glowed a light gold.

The last person stepped out of the swirling coins, was a man that looked similar to Hermes. **(think of Hermes without the track suit) **The man had a body built for stealth. The man wore a golden robe with gray trimming.

The first man looked at the others and said, **"Hunter, Hubris, Thief,** **and** **Knight. Will they be ready for the Challenges ahead?" **The dark clothed one, now known as Knight, looked at the man and said, **"I do believe they will be, Paladin." "we also agree with Knight." **The electric blue haired one said. **" I hope you all are right, brothers and sisters." **Paladin said with a sigh. After Paladin sighed; he, and the others, disappeared.

* * *

When the five deities left time was reset with Luke and Annabeth at the crest of the hill while they watched Percy and Thalia get surrounded by the monsters chasing them.

Percy and Thalia were back to back with Percy holding his Trident with his right hand and a Spartan shield strapped to his left arm. Thalia hand her spear in her right hand also and her Spartan shield Aegis strapped to her left arm. They were fighting like demons until a spear stabbed Percy in the left lung, and another stabbed Thalia in her right lung.

As they lay dying, thunder clouds could be seen swirling over head, and the sea pounding against the shore. Almost in unison, a bolt of lightening came down from the sky, struck Thalia, and kicked up amounts of dust. A torrent of sea water enclosed Percy and started to glow with an eerie sea green light. When the light and dust cleared; There was a pine tree where Thalia was lying, and there was a midnight blue serpent dragon with wings and two arms wrapped around the tree, The oddest thing about the tree and dragon; were that in the middle of the dragon was a lightening bolt that glowed golden in the night sky, and in the center of the tree was a trident that was glowing a light blood red.

**Who are the five people? What do they what with Percy and crew? Who is the tree and who is the dragon? Guess Who is who in the reviews! Find out in the next chapter of 'Olympus Lies: Memories'! The poll on my profile is essential to the continuation of this story. **


	2. Dark Figures and Secrets?

**They Awaken**

Key.

"Speak" Normal talk

_'Your'_ Thoughts and Logos

**"Mind"** Deities talking

**_'Mortal'_ **Deities thoughts

* * *

**Seven years later, 2012 **

Two figures could be seen in the dead of night walking towards the tree and dragon. As the figures get closer, we can see that one of the figures is a male, While the other figure is a female. **"We must hurry, brother before we get caught." **The female figure said to the male. **"Yes sister, we must." **was all the male said to the female. We circle around to see that the figures have hoods hiding their identities. The only thing we can see are their eyes, and they are abnormal. The man's eyes are not eyes, they are like a bonfire on a cold night in the winter. The woman's eyes are as silver as a ray of the moon on a black night with no stars.

These two people should have died millennia ago when the Greeks were conquered by the Romans. These two people are non other than Artemis and Apollo, the Twin Archers. But are they really who they say they are? We may never know. Now Artemis and Apollo are running towards the tree and dragon, but if they are the Olympians then why don't they just teleport to the tree and dragon? The answer to that question is because the barrier that protects the camp is made so that an immortal cannot teleport into the barrier or out of it, that and if they could teleport then it would alert Zeus and Dionysus to their presence. So they are running towards the tree and finally get to the tree and dragon. **"We must do this quickly and leave before _Zeus_ wonders where we are."** Apollo said with a sneer at the word Zeus. **"Apollo we must keep up our cover until they regain their powers. Only then can we drop our masks and join them." **Artemis said in a sagely tone of voice.

In the distance a roll of thunder was heard, and the two immortals walked towards the sleeping dragon and the Pine tree. Artemis walked up to the dragon and put three fingers in a claw formation and started to draw a trident over the glowing lightning bolt. After she drew the trident over the bolt she reached up and in a uncharacteristic motion: kissed the dragon on the forehead.

Apollo walked up to the tree and stared at the tree that was once mortal, well, half mortal. **_'they turned both of you into this because you were their 'children'. If only they knew who you really are.'_**Apollo thought with a frown at the end of his thought. He reached up and started to draw a lightening bolt over the glowing trident. After he was done, there was a bright glow and the tree and dragon started to split. When the light died down laying on the ground was a boy and girl with raven black hair, but the only difference is that the boy had sea-green eyes, while the girl had dark electric blue eyes.

These two people are Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace, the son of Poseidon, and daughter of Zeus respectively.

* * *

**I have finally got the second chapter for this chapter written and completed! Sorry it is short I just couldn't figure out wht they would say when they wake up. **


	3. The Truth Mostly

**The Truth… Mostly**

**Key.**

"Speak" Normal talk

_'Your'_ Thoughts and Logos

**"Mind"** Deities talking

_**'Mortal' **_Deities thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO or Skyrim; however I do own a copy of the game… legally of course.

* * *

Percy and Thalia started to awaken and move about after six years as a dragon and tree respectively. When Percy and Thalia opened their eyes, Percy saw bright silver eyes staring somewhat coldly into his confused sea-green ones. After Percy got over his shock, he reached with his hands for a blade and sheath that has been with him all his life. When he found that the blade and sheath were not on his left hip, he looked at the silver eyed Goddess (he knew she was a goddess) in anger. **"Where is my Blade Goddess?" **Percy said in a voice that demanded respect and held unfathomable power.

As this was happening, Thalia was awakening from her six year coma. When she opened her eyes, her electric blue eyes were staring into pools of fire that held the warmth of a summer day, that and they were bright as fuck. After the shock of staring into pools of flame, and the blindness wore off, Thalia reached behind her back for her war hammer that was her personal weapon, but when she found that the war hammer was not strapped to her back like it always was, she narrowed her eyes at the God. **"Give me my war hammer, or face my wrath Sun God!" **Thalia said with a yell at the end of her sentence. Her voice also held unfathomable power and demanded respect.

What neither of the two demigods failed to notice, was that Percy's and Thalia's eyes were swirling gold and the color of fresh spilt blood (Percy), and a light red and forest green(Thalia). The two immortals just smiled and thought simultaneously, _**'They are awakening their memories.' **_The two immortals looked at the 'demigods' with smiles, but these smiles bordered on sadistic. _**"Wait until **__**He **__**Finds out what **__**Zeus **__**did to their thrones and their temples.' **_Artemis thought with a sadistic laugh at the end. Apollo was on the same thought train, well mostly, _**'**__**She **__**is going to kill me when she finds out what I did as Apollo, well after she finds out what **__**Zeus**__** did to her nephews and niece.'**_ Apollo thought with a wince, then with a sadistic smile at the the two 'demigods' calmed down Apollo handed them a mirror each and said, **"look in the mirror." **

When the Demigods looked into the mirrors; they gasped. Percy's hair was a blood red with golden streaks, and if you looked closely, his hair looks like it is _flowing _and the golden streaks were flowing slower and faster as if _Time _itself has control of the strands, while the red part of the hair looks like _actual _blood in the veins of mortals. Thalia's hair was a lighter red than Percy's, but it has an atmosphere of extreme hatred so palpable, that the two immortals were edging away from her subconsciously. Percy had on black armor that had spikes on the shoulders.(Ebony Armor) Thalia had the female version of Percy's armor. While The demigods were looking at their reflections in the mirrors, a golden mist formed behind the mirror that Percy was using and wisps of red like smoke was forming behind the mirror that Thalia was using.

In the golden mist was a sword that that looks like a katana. The whole sword is black with a design that starts as a triangle then crisscrosses form two diamonds and ends in a blade. The hilt has six circles embedded into the blade. In between the circles is the word _Πολέμου (__War)_in Greek. (Ebony Blade)

In the red wisps of smoke is a war hammer. The hammer has three spikes, one on top, and one on each side. The hammer has a spike on the bottom of the handle, but has no use. The hammer was glowing a forest green with a glowing red 'eye' in the middle of the hammer.

Thalia and Percy went to grab their respective weapons, when the dust and smoke disappeared. **"your weapons were hid by Zeus because he feared your power, but that is not the worst of the crimes that he has committed." **Apollo said to the 'demigods'. **"What is the worst thing that the Sky drama queen could do?" **Percy asked Apollo with a smirk at the words 'drama queen'. **"The 'drama queen' as you put it, has done the one thing that warrants making an immortal fade." **Artemis said with a scowl at what _Zeus _had done to the three immortals-turned- demigods.

What the Immortals turned demigods don't know yet, is that they are brother and sister, but they don't know that they also have another brother that was taken in by Hades when Zeus locked their memories with a threatened Titan of Memories. Zeus has always been paranoid to the point of taking out an immortal more powerful than him. That is what happened with Percy, Thalia, and their younger brother. The three could make the Sky God fade with just a swipe of their weapons.

"**So what tantrum has the 'drama queen' thrown now." **Thalia said with a groan. **He has destroyed your Sky thrones on the Original Olympus." **Apollo said while stopping Artemis from blowing their cover and flashing to Olympus at the top of the Empire state building, and beating the shit out Zeus. When he heard about it, he was in the same situation as Artemis was in now, but he has a little more self control. **"wait. You said 'Sky Thrones'. What did you mean?" **Percy asked and Thalia nodded in agreement. **"You are Sky deities more powerful than Kronos himself. And You both are brother and sister, but you have a younger brother." **Artemis said after she calmed down. Percy and Thalia looked at Artemis and Apollo in shock, and then they looked at each other thinking, _**'We are brother and sister, **__**and**__** we have a younger brother.' **_After that thought went though their heads, they did the only thing that two children that have heard to much information can do in their situation: they fainted.

* * *

**The third chapter of 'Olympus Lies: Memories' has been completed! **


End file.
